Kagura
Kagura (神楽; dt. "Shintōistischer Tempeltanz") ist Narakus zweiter Abkömmling. Obwohl ihre 'Schwester' Kanna erst nach Kagura zum ersten Mal im Anime auftaucht, ist Kagura offiziell jünger als Kanna. Geschichte Ihren ersten Auftritt erhält Kagura in einem von Narakus Illusionsschlössern, wohin der Dämonenwolfs-Stamm Kōgas von einem anderen Wolfsrudel angelockt worden war ein Täuschungsmanöver durchzuführen um Kōga und Inu Yasha gegeneinander auszuspielen. Kagura bringt alle hergelockten Wolfsyōkai um. Dann erweckt Kagura einen von ihnen mit ihrem Totentanz wieder zum Leben, um Kōga samt seiner Juwelensplitter anzulocken. Dann erweckt sie alle von ihr selbst zuvor ermordeten Wolfsdämonen, damit sie den vor Kōga eintreffenden Inu Yasha angreifen, so dass dieser gezwungen ist sie zu töten. Da Inu Yasha sich im Kampf mit den von Kagura wiedererweckten Wölfen mit Blut beschmutzt hat, wirkt der Anblick für den später eingetroffen Koga so als habe Inu Yasha die Angehörigen seines Stammes ermordet. thumb|Kaguras erster Auftritt Später taucht sie immer wieder auf, bald auch in Verbindung mit Kanna, da beide gemeinsam ein ganz gutes Team abgeben. Allerdings unterscheidet eines Kagura extrem von ihrer "älteren" Schwester. Sie hasst Naraku, da der ihr Herz und damit ihr Leben besitzt und sie somit niemals frei sein kann. Kagura ist die Windherrscherin und ihr größter Wunsch ist es, auch frei wie der Wind zu sein. Bei aller Skrupellosigkeit gegen Inu Yasha und Co., Kōga oder zwischenzeitlich auch Sesshōmaru versucht sie doch ein ums andere Mal, Naraku zu verraten, oder wenigstens, Narakus Gegenspieler nicht allzu sehr zurückzuwerfen, damit die Naraku vielleicht erledigen. Dafür spricht auch, dass sie irgendwann Inu Yashas Neumond-Schwäche erfährt, sie aber nicht ausplaudert. Einmal bietet sie Sesshōmaru sogar offen die Juwelensplitter an, die Naraku besitzt, wenn er dafür Naraku erledigt. Sesshōmaru geht aber nicht darauf ein, da er am Shikon no Tama als einziger Yōkai kein Interesse hat. Seit dieser Begegnung aber scheint Kagura in Sesshōmaru nicht nur einen potentiellen Mörder Narakus zu sehen, sondern auch eine Schwäche für ihn zu entwickeln, sie gibt dies allerdings nie offen zu. Sesshōmaru scheint auch etwas für Kagura zu empfinden, als sie stirbt, scheint er um Kagura zu trauern und ist zugleich verärgert, daraufhin will nun auch Sesshōmaru Naraku töten. Als Naraku Akago von sich abspaltet, ist es zuerst Kagura, die mit dem babyähnlichen Abkömmling durch die Gegend zieht und die Seelen vieler Menschen vergiftet. Sie ist auch dabei als Akago zweigespalten wird. Später muss sie die Aufpasserin für Hakudōshi spielen, wobei es manchmal so wirkt, als passe Hakudōshi auf sie auf, denn er hat in Diskussionen der beiden öfter die Oberhand. thumb|left|259px|Das spinnenförmige Mal auf Kaguras Rücken. Einmal wird Kagura so schwer verletzt, dass sie mit halb zerißenen Kimono in einem Fluss landet und auf Rins Bitte hin von Sesshōmaru herausgefischt wird. Dabei erkennt man auch deutlich die Spinnenarbe auf ihrem Rücken, die sie als Abkömmling Narakus kennzeichnet. Sie bleibt ein paar Stunden bei der Gruppe, ehe sie wieder davonfliegt. Allerdings erkennt Rin in dieser Situation, dass Kagura Sesshōmaru mag und sagt das auch offen. Auch er scheint zumindest Sympathie für Kagura zu empfinden. Nach weiteren Versuchen des Verrates, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Inu Yashas Gruppe bereits beschlossen hat, Kagura zu helfen, taucht Naraku eines Tages plötzlich bei ihr auf und fragt sie, ob sie tatsächlich frei sein will. Unwillkürlich bejaht Kagura, worauf Naraku ihr tatsächlich ihr Herz zurückgibt. Doch kaum dreht sie ihm den Rücken zu, durchbohrt er sie mit seinen miasmatriefenden Tentakeln. Da sie nun ihr Herz wieder hat, ist sie nicht mehr unverwundbar und das Gift schwächt sie schnell, sodass sie irgendwann inmitten einer Blumenwiese landen muss. Dort siecht sie vor sich hin. thumb|[[Sesshōmaru wird Zeuge von Kaguras letzten Momenten.]] Kurz vor ihrem Tod taucht Sesshōmaru, angelockt von ihrer Witterung bei ihr auf, ist sogar im Begriff, sie mit Tenseiga rettet zu wollen, begreift aber, dass Tenseiga das nicht kann. Kagura versteht das und da ihr letzter Wunsch, nämlich Sesshōmaru noch einmal zu sehen, in Erfüllung gegangen ist, stirbt sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln. Sie wird zu dem Wind, der ihr Element und ihre Waffe war und erlangt endlich die so ersehnte Freiheit. Kagura wird nach ihrem Tod dann von Naraku durch den Abkömmling Byakuya ersetzt. Aussehen Kagura hat schwarze, hochgesteckte Haare und dieselben roten Augen wie Narak] (wie alle seine Abkömmlinge außer Kanna). Sie ist schlank und wirkt recht feminin. Wie nur wenige Charaktere im Anime läuft sie barfuß (nur sie, Inu Yasha, und Shippō im Großen und Ganzen), besitzt dafür aber mehrere, unterschiedliche Outfits. Immer gleich ist das grüne Untergewand, das allerdings nur am Kragen zu erkennen ist. Darüber trägt sie einen normalen Kimono, der insgesamt dreimal im Anime wechselt. Besonders auffällig ist aber der zweite, obere Kimono, der an das Kostüm der Shinto-Tänzerinnen angelehnt ist, von denen Kaguras Name herrührt. Bei ihrem ersten Auftritt ist dieser obere Kimono dunkelblau mit Blütenapplikationen, später dann zeigt er das für sie charakteristische weiß und bordeauxfarbene, gestreifte Muster. Immer jedoch trägt sie den schmalen, gelb-orange gemusterten Obi, der bei ihr allerdings entgegen der Tradition nicht am Rücken, sondern vorne an der Hüfte gebunden ist. Dazu kommen, als Accessoires, die beiden Federn im Haar, sowie die aus grünen Perlen bestehenden Ohrringe und natürlich der Fächer. Persönlichkeit Auf den ersten Blick wirkt Kagura skrupellos, dominant und genau so, wie man sich einen Abkömmling Narakus vorstellt: gefährlich, hinterhältig, erfinderisch, grausam. Aber Kagura hat durchaus eine eigene Persönlichkeit und agiert gegen Naraku. Sie ist unzufrieden mit ihrem sklavenhaften Leben und bedient sich mehr als einmal des Verrates um ihr großes Ziel zu erreichen: ihre "wahre" Freiheit. Irgendwo kann man sagen, Kagura ist schon zu Lebzeiten wie der Wind. Sie kann ein scharfer und gefährlicher Sturm sein aber ebenso lieblich wie eine leichte Brise und so wie der Wind die Richtung wechselt, so unberechenbar und unzähmbar ist sie im Grunde auch. Kampftechniken thumb|350px|Kagura ihr Fächer thumb|300px|Kagura Kaguras einzige Waffe ist der rot-weiße Fächer den sie stets bei sich trägt. Mit ihm ist sie in der Lage den Wind zu kontrollieren und als Waffe einzusetzen. Im Wesentlichen zu nennen sind da drei Angriffe, die alle drei den Namensteil 'Tanz' beinhalten. *'Fūjin no Mai:' (dt. "Tanz der Windschwerter") Mit diesem Angriff formt sie mit einem Wink ihres Fächers den Wind zu energiegeladenen, messerscharfen Sicheln, die sehr schnell auf den Gegner zufliegen. *'Shikabane no Mai:' (dt. "Totentanz / Tanz der Geschlagenen") Hierbei handelt es sich weniger um einen Angriff, als eine Manipulation, denn hiermit vermag sie Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und als untote Marionetten einem Gegner entgegenzuschicken. Dieser Trick hält aber nicht lange, denn obgleich sich diese Untoten auch bei der hundertsten Zerteilung wieder zusammensetzen, platzen die toten Hüllen nach einer gewissen Zeit auf und zurück bleibt eine Art Schaum. *'Rūjin no Mai:' (Tanz der Drachenschlange) Dies ist vermutlich ihr stärkster Angriff und äußert sich darin, dass sie mithilfe ihres Fächers gewältige Sturmsäulen schafft und dem Gegner entgegenwirft. Diese Wirbelstürme sind sehr zerstörerisch, wobei Kagura anscheinend entscheiden kann, ob sie zerstören oder nur wegwehen. Selbst dieser Angriff scheint aber etwas schwächer zu sein, als Inu Yasha s Windnarbe. *'Normale Windmanipulation:' Zudem vermag Kagura mit und ohne Fächer den Wind zu kontrollieren, also zu stärken, zu schwächen oder die Richtung zu ändern. Dies zeigte sich insbesondere daran, dass sie es im ersten Anlauf zu verhindern vermag, dass Inuyasha die Windnarbe einsetzt, indem sie einfach verhindert, dass eine Reibungsfläche entsteht. Erst als Kagomes Pfeil die Windwirbel streut, kann Inuyasha die Windnarbe gegen Kagura verwenden. *'Die Feder:' thumb|250px|Kagura und ihre Feder Im Haar trägt Kagura zwei weiße Federn, die allerdings nicht nur Schmuck sind. Zwar sind sie keine richtigen Waffen aber oft genug Fluchtinstrumente, denn wenn sie eine Feder in die Hand nimmt und in die Luft wirft, vergrößert diese sich, sodass Kagura darauf reiten und in der Luft fliegen kann. Dadurch vermag sie auch aus der Luft zu kämpfen. es:Kagura ms:Kagura en:Kagura Kategorie:Abkömmling Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich